Blessings Like His
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: It was the scariest moment of his life when he got the phone call from the hospital, telling him he needed to come there. His soon to be wife and unborn daughter were in trouble. Alex Shelley/OC


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** I wanted to write a story with a TNA superstar as a one-shot. Someone picked Alex Shelley and I thought it'd be a good idea and this is the story that came from the idea I had. I think it's really touching, if you ask me. Enjoy!

* * *

He threw his bag in the side of his car, trying to remain calm. It was kind of hard to do that though when he got a call from the local hospital in Detroit, explaining he needed to get there as soon as he possibly could. There were terrible images, horrible ideas in his mind of his soon to be wife, seven months pregnant with his first child. The nurse who had called him seemed so scared, very serious when he answered his phone, barely done with his TNA match. He was lucky enough that it was only a house show a little over an hour away.

Alex Shelley pounded his fists into the steering wheel, as if this would make the nearly frozen traffic move faster. He could feel sweat beginning to form on his forehead, his fingers growing looser on the object he had a death grip on.

He constantly redialed Chris Sabin's number, trying to leave an explanation to why he nearly ran out of the arena with his best friend.

"Damn it," he muttered. "Answer your phone, asshole."

It went to voicemail and he sighed. The traffic moved forward slightly, but not enough. Why couldn't the nurse tell him what had happened on the phone? It had to be very unsafe to be driving like this, his mind clearly not on the road before him. A car horn slammed from behind him, sending his already shaking body into the air. The car swerved around him and the person driving let several unfriendly words be said as they passed by.

Alex looked up. The traffic had moved considerably. "Shit!"

He sped forward, wondering if this was going to make him lose his mind. Once more, he dialed Sabin's number. "Pick up, asshole!" he yelled. "Come on."

Finally, he heard the familiar voice of his best friend. "Where the hell are you, Alex?"

"On the road," he answered, going around a person who wasn't moving fast enough. Another horn blasted. "I need to get to the hospital. There is something wrong with Remy."

"What?"

"I don't know," Alex admitted, noticing the tone in Sabin's voice also waver. Sabin was close friends with Remy. "The nurse wouldn't tell me anything over the phone and this fucking traffic is crazy!"

"Try to relax." Alex wanted to smile as Sabin knew he was getting pissed off by his surroundings and was ready to explode with fear and anger. "Try to get there in one piece, okay? I'm sure everything will be okay, Alex."

He bit down on his tongue, trying to take what Chris was saying as the truth. God, he hoped he was right. But didn't he understand… this was his future wife, carrier of his soon to be daughter. If something was seriously, dangerously wrong, what would he do?

"Alex?"

"Right, right. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Call me when you find out what happened."

"Yeah." Alex sped around another car. "I will."

"Alex?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

Sabin took a deep breath. "Just… call me, okay? No matter what happens. I want you to call me."

Alex promised to call Sabin and then hung up his cell phone, dropping it on his seat. He wiped some sweat off his forehead and turned off the exit he needed. It only took him about twenty minutes more and he was pulling into the emergency room parking lot, nearly colliding with several trees as he tried to park.

He had to be moving as fast as he did in the ring as he got inside and looked around for any familiar face, hoping for one that belonged to Remy. Instead, a nurse came up to him. "How can I help you?"

"Remy … my fiancé, Remy. A nurse called me and told me to come here. Where is she? I need to see her!" He looked around, holding his cell phone by his side, squeezing it for support. In his mind, he could hear Chris's voice reminding him to stay calm… but it was hard. On the remainder of the trip, more images had gotten his mind and he could barely breathe with the possibilities that were there.

"Oh." The nurse's face fell. "You're her boyfriend, huh?"

"What does that mean?" Alex panicked.

"I guess I should take you to her first then."

Alex nodded quickly, following the fast paced nurse to an elevator. He was confused as they passed several floors he had in mind where his wife would be and wasn't paying attention to the floor they did stop on. His eyes widened at the brightly colored wing and all the anxious people inside.

"What are we doing here? I need to see my wife."

The nurse shook her head. "You will in a minute. I think you need to see something else first." She led him down the hallway until they reached a glass window, pointing inside. There was a moving, small life on the other side, crying so loudly you could hear it through the glass. It wore a pink little hat and a white onesie, too large on its strangely small frame.

"Is that… what… how… is that… mine?" He stopped himself. "Is… she mine?"

The nurse smiled. "She is."

Alex pressed his fingers to the glass, looking at the baby girl with his heart thumping excitedly. There were tears that came into his eyes, blurring the vision of his perfect child. He traced her figure through the glass, smiling as she stopped crying and looked his way. She was beautiful, and she was his.

"I… I can't believe how beautiful she is." He took a step back and smiled broadly. "I guess someone on my fiancé's side has good…" He stopped. "Oh my God, where is Remy?"

The nurse looked at his baby girl quickly and then back at the scared man. "We had to do a C-section. She was unable to push and that baby was coming into this world either way. I'm sorry we couldn't wait until you got here, but if we didn't, it would have endangered both of their lives…"

"Remy?" Alex persisted.

"I'm sorry," the nurse apologized. "I'll take you to her."

Alex's eyes lit up. It seemed to him that his fiancé just went into labor early… "Wait, why couldn't she push?"

She put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be better if the doctor explains this to you. He had a better understanding if her condition. We'll be there in a second and I'll make sure he's here so you can talk with him."

The fear reentered his body as he was led to another floor, a darker and scarier floor that did not make him feel any better. There were unmoving bodies in beds, TVs that were on, but happened to be unwatched. The entire feeling was creepy. He looked into each room, hoping his fiancé would be sitting up in one of the beds, waiting for him.

"Can't you just tell me?" Alex pleaded. "I just need to know."

The nurse walked away then and seconds later reappeared with an older man. "Hello, Mr. Shelley. I'm Dr. March. How are you?"

He bit his tongue from a rude answer and shrugged. "I want to know what is going on."

"Your wife fell down the stairs," the doctor said simply and directly. "She was able to call for the police before her water broke and she fell unconscious. When she got to the hospital, we were unable to wake her and noticed she had begun contractions. The nurses tried to stop labor, but your child wasn't having it. We had to perform an emergency C-section that went perfectly. Normally, we would have to wait for a parent's permission, but this was a special life or death situation."

Alex nodded. "Okay. But Remy?"

"She's still unconscious. We are running several tests on her brain and spine to see what happened to her body when she fell. It seems she must have been holding some sort of glass, as we found several cuts with glass pieces inside."

He swallowed, his eyes welling in tears. "So, what does all this mean, doctor? Is my fiancé going to recover?"

"We hope so, but it all depends on when she remains consciousness. Worst case… she doesn't wake up, but I don't see that happening. In better news, it just may have knocked her out for a while and she'll wake up soon. It's more so a matter of brain damage and any other damage she did to her body. She was very lucky to have not injured the baby, other than inducing labor…"

"My baby is okay?"

Dr. March nodded with a smile. "For being premature nearly two months, she's great actually. Very strong set of lungs, might I add."

Alex tried to smile. "Remy would have told you that was from me. I'm very loud, according to her. I have to be."

The doctor laughed. "Why is that?"

"I'm a pro wrestler."

"Oh," Dr. March answered. "That makes sense. But back to Remy, we are going to monitor her condition for the next twenty four hours and see what happens."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure. I'll have one of my nurses take you to her."

Seconds later, he was lead to where Remy was. Her room was dark and unfriendly, her appearance heartbreaking. He felt his heart ache at the sight of her and ran to her side, taking her limp hand into his. "God, Remy, what happened?" he muttered, running his hand over her skin. "Wake up."

He grew frustrated when she didn't and sighed when he realized he was getting made with his injured wife.

"We have a beautiful baby girl, Remy. She's perfect. You have to wake up, or you'll be forced to let me name her. You don't want that, do you? I'll pick some horrible name and no one will ever let me live it down. Imagine Sabin. He'll kick my ass…"

Alex wiped a few tears from his eyes. "I guess this is hard on you too. I can only imagine what was going on through your mind when you fell… but don't worry… the baby is healthy. Now it's your turn. Wake up so I can take both of you home and Chris can harass both of us."

He stood, deciding he should visit his daughter and have a chance to let her bond with his mother. After seeing it was okay to bring her daughter into the room, he was able to bring her little crib down a floor. He placed it next to Remy's bed and let the baby see her.

"That's your Mommy," he whispered to the scared little girl. "Tell her to wake up."

Alex smiled at the baby and carefully picked her up. He supported her as he walked over to the window and looked at the sky outside. The baby cried for a moment and then began to remain still on him. He smiled and wondered if this was how it felt to be a parent… how calming and wonderful it really was. While his wife was hurt, there was still a huge feeling of love inside of him, something he never had felt before.

"Tell your Mommy to wake up," he whispered to his baby, touching his finger with his. "You have to see how beautiful and caring she is. She's the most amazing person I know and you deserve a chance to know how amazing she is. After all, she does put up with me and that is seriously a lot, let me tell you…"

"I agree," a small voice said.

Alex turned slowly and was shocked to see Remy's eyes opened and a faint, tired smile on her face. "Remy…" he whispered.

"Hi." She had tears in her eyes. "Can I hold her?"

Alex looked down at the nearly asleep baby and walked over. "Of course." After setting her down in her mother's arms, Alex took a step back. "How do to feel?"

Remy made a face. "Sore… tired. As if I fell down stairs." She made another face but still smiled. "I guess that's expected."

He laughed quietly and brushed his hands through his fiancé's light brown hair. "I need to go tell the doctor you're awake. You have no idea how worried I was."

"What?" she teased. "Did you think I was going to make you charge dirty diapers the rest of your life alone?"

Alex smiled. "Something like that."

About twenty minutes later, after the baby girl was back in her little crib, and the doctor had decided that Remy was just bruised and sore, they were back alone together. It was such a relief to Alex to know that his soon to be wife was going to be okay and he had been blessed with such a beautiful baby girl to call his own. He looked at both of them happily, knowing he was one most blessed people on earth. He had not only a great career, a beautiful little girl, but also a person like Remy who loved him more than he possibly deserved at times. And she was going to be okay.

Remy smiled at the sleeping baby. "We need to name her…"

"I know." He looked at the baby. "What do you want to name her?"

"I think Madeline is pretty," Remy admitted. "What do you think?"

"I love it." He took her hand. "And I love you."

"Oh," Remy laughed. "Please."

He smiled at her and rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad you're okay. It's been a scary night."

Remy nodded, yawning. "I agree. How about we send little Madeline back up to the nursery and both get some sleep? We'll have tons to do before we know it, you know."

"I know."

Finally, after Madeline was back upstairs and he had gotten himself something to drink, he came back into Remy's room, to see her sitting up, looking exhausted. "I thought I was going to lose you today," he admitted, taking her hand. "I really did. No one would tell me what was going on and… it was just really one of the worst moments of my life."

She kissed his cheek. "But I'm okay, and I won't ever leave you."

There was a brief silence as the two new parents took this in. "Oh, shit."

"What is it?" Remy asked.

Alex rolled his eyes, pulling his phone so Remy could see. There were over thirty missed calls. "I forgot to call Chris back."


End file.
